The field of the present invention is pulleys and the construction thereof. Pulleys of the present invention have particular applicability for auxiliary equipment belts on automotive engines.
Pulleys for auxiliary equipment on automotive applications are subjected to a substantial amount of stress resulting from the loads which are to be driven as well as the rapid acceleration and deceleration associated with such engines. At the same time, such pulleys and the belts therefor are expected to endure such use over long periods of time. Thus, the environment in which such pulleys are to be employed is quite demanding, particularly on the belts associated with such pulleys. As a result, it is advantageous to provide pulleys wherein the rims are fairly accurately made. In this way, belt life may be increased. It is additionally advantageous to have auxiliary equipment pulleys for such uses to be as light in weight as possible. The lighter the pulley, the lighter the inertial mass which must be rotationally accelerated or decelerated and the lighter the overall engine assembly.
The foregoing requirements would suggest a relatively expensive pulley construction, light in weight and accurately fabricated. However, for automotive purposes, high production and low cost is mandatory. As a result, prior pulley design has been a compromise between optimum design and low cost.